merry christmas in atlantis
by CarysIsis
Summary: un noel sur atlantis, Elizabeth qui se posse des question, et john en pere noel... lol


Merry Christmas in Atlantis

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL :** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

_**BLOG de Fics :****http/carys.myblog.fr/index.html**_

_**DATE :** Décembre 2005 _

_Forum : http/141261.aceboard.fr/i-141261.htm_

_**SAISON :** Saison 2 _

_**CATEGORIE :** romance Liz/John (shweir en plein) _

_**RESUME **: Un noël sur atlantis, et Elizabeth qui déprime légèrement… _

_**ARCHIVES**_ Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez.

_**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir_

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

J'a réussi à la finir avant noël ! youpie lol c'est un peu différent de ce que j'ai fait d'habitude, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! je voulais absolument faire une histoire atlantis à noël ! Même si c'est peu probable qu'il neige sur la cité lol ! Au fait, si quelqu'un a les paroles de la chanson « my destiny » qu'il me fasse signe !

A ma Twennie que j'adore ! tu sais ce que je pense ma puce, les mots je n'ai jamais été douée ! lol je te souhaite de tout cœur un très joyeux noël et j'espère que la nouvelle année t'apportera tout ce que tu désires ! clin œil pour toi dans la fic tu verras ma puce !

A ma petite sœur ! je te remercie infiniment pour les l'idées des trois roses, et pour la chanson ! je ne sais pas ce que cette fic aurait pu donné sans toi sinon, merci d'être là pour tes conseils, merci d'être toi ! Tu sais aussi ce que je t'ai dis au tel à propos des fics ! il y a aussi un clin œil pour toi à propos des étoiles ! je t'adore !

A mon canard que j'adore je te souhaite un très joyeux noël et je te dis (encore je sais) lol félicitations ! je te ferai quelque chose de spécial pour ton anniversaire tu verras ! N'aie pas peur lol

Ma petite sara, gros clin d'œil pour toi avec la peluche doudou lol si ça pouvait exister mdr hélas lol je te souhaite un très joyeux noël ! gros bisous je t'adore !

Merci infiniment à yaya que j'adore et ma petite malice pour la patience dont elles font preuve dans la correction de mes fics !

Gros bisous à toutes les filles du forum dremear et en particulier a ma petite Hanna adorée !

Joyeux noël à tousssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Un bruit de frappe d'un clavier d'ordinateur s'élevait dans la pièce silencieuse, pour finalement s'interrompre au bout de quelques secondes.

_(Elizabeth, secouant la tête)_ Arrr, non, non, non, cela ne va pas !

La jeune femme appuya sur la touche supprime de son ordinateur, puis se leva et se saisit de la feuille qui venait de sortir de l'imprimante pour mieux la froisser et la jeter dans la corbeille avec les autres…

Non décidément Elizabeth n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui.

Voilà la quatrième traduction qu'elle tentait, et la quatrième qui finissait à la poubelle. Ce n'était pas sa journée…

Avant de refermer son ordinateur portable, elle se permit un coup d'œil à la date au bas de l'écran…Celui-ci affichait le 24 décembre… La veille de Noël…

Elizabeth laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir… Mais que lui arriverait-il ?

Habituellement elle adorait cette période.

Elle avait de merveilleux souvenirs de ces maisons décorées, des paysages enneigés, de ces repas en famille, entourée de sa sœur, sa mère, son frère…

Tous ces moments magiques… Alors, dans ces conditions, pourquoi se sentait-elle si lasse, si détachée de tout comme si cette période était un jour comme un autre ? …

C'était peut-être du au fait que voilà presque 2 ans qu'elle avait quitté la terre pour Atlantis… 2 ans loin de ses proches…Ou alors…c'était peut-être parce que son souvenir le plus récent de noël, était celui qu'elle avait passé avec Simon.

Simon… à l'évocation de ce prénom une douleur naquit au fond de son cœur…

Comment Elizabeth avait-elle pu se tromper sur lui à ce point ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Pour ne pas voir qu'il la trompait, alors qu'elle l'aimait…

Elle soupira et secoua la tête, inutile de penser à cela, il fallait qu'elle essaye d'oublier…

La jeune femme pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, comme à chaque fois à l'évocation de ces souvenirs…

Furieuse contre elle-même, Weir se planta devant la baie vitrée qui surplombait la salle d'embarquement, les bras croisés, le front appuyé contre la vitre…

Ces yeux perdus dans le vague, elle mit quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir les deux hommes qui avaient l'air de se disputer au milieu de la salle embarquement.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air despéré, quand est ce que ces deux là arrêtaient-ils de se disputer comme des enfants ? …

Elizabeth regarda avec un certain amusement le Colonel Sheppard arracher du sapin, qu'il avait ramené en jumper du continent, l'étoile que le Docteur Mac Kay venait de déposer. Celui-ci la lui arracha des mains à son tour et la reposa sur le haut assez brusquement…

De vrais gamins…Son regard se posa un instant sur John, et elle se demanda comment elle avait réussi à se laisser convaincre que selon ses dires « Il fallait marquer noël, pour changer un peu les idées de tout le personnel »

Certes Elizabeth avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques semaines le personnel de la cité semblait assez…Comment dire…las…mais delà à envoyer le Dédalus faire l'aller et le retour entre Atlantis et la terre pour ramener des « achats de Noël » !

Enfin, pensa t-elle en soupirant, au moins, la bonne humeur était revenue. Il avait eu une très bonne idée pour une fois, mais Elizabeth se demandait encore une fois comment elle avait pu se laisser convaincre.

Comment ? …A vrai dire la question ne se posait pas… Il suffisait que John arrive et lui fasse un de ses petits sourires pour qu'elle dise oui tout de suite. Et à bien y réfléchir, depuis un moment la jeune femme avait bien du mal à lui résister…

Cela devait à peu près remonter au moment où elle l'avait cru mort… Là, Elizabeth s'était aperçue que…Non, non, non… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à penser à cela…

Elle était le Docteur Weir, leader d'Atlantis, et lui, le Colonel Sheppard, l'homme sous ses ordres… Cet homme si sexy qui lui souriait à l'instant même…Bon sang, il fallait qu'elle cesse de penser ça ! Frustrée et fâchée contre elle-même au plus haut point, le Docteur Weir s'éloigna vivement de la vitre puis sortit de son bureau.

Apparemment, Sheppard n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour la déco. La cité Atlantis était quasiment méconnaissable, à chaque sortie de couloir, des sapins clignotants étaient postés, et un père Noël grandeur nature se trouvait dans les salles les plus importantes pour chanter des chants de Noël.

Ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Carson, qu'Elizabeth avait surpris à essayer le chapeau de Noël de son père Noël version grand.

Par contre, la jeune femme n'osait imaginer la tête de Caldwell et du Général O'Neill quand leur commande était arrivée. Elle ne put retenir un sourire à cette pensée, qui se transforma en grimace quand Elizabeth pensa qu'après les fêtes elle aurait sûrement droit à la visite du dirigeant du Dédalus.

Une voix dans le lointain lui parvint à ses oreilles.

_(John)_ Docteur Weir ! Docteur Weir ! Elizabeth.

Mais celle ci ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que John arrive à sa hauteur.

_(Elizabeth, le regardant)_ Tiens John, comment allez-vous ?

Celui ci lui lança un regard noir, avant de prendre la parole, essoufflé.

_(John)_ Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Cela fait 5 minutes que je vous appelle.

_(Elizabeth, faussement innocente)_ Moi ? Non.

_(John, plissant les yeux)_ Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous l'avez fait exprès.

_(Elizabeth)_ Allons, est ce que si grave si vous avez fait un peu d'exercice ?

_(John, s'arrêtant la regardant vexé)_ Pourquoi ? Vous trouvez que j'ai grossi.

La jeune femme, devant la mine déconfite de John, ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

_(Elizabeth, se calmant)_ Non John, je plaisantais.

Il posa son regard vert bienveillant sur la jeune femme, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir.

_(John)_ Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir si détendue. Ces dernières semaines, vous m'aviez semblé…absente et un peu déprimée…pourtant Noël.

Elizabeth se tendit légèrement, n'appréciant déjà pas la question qui allait suivre.

_(John)_ Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous n'aimez pas cette période ? Vous avez de mauvais souvenirs liés à cela ?

La jeune femme cessa de marcher, se retourna vers John et lui lança un regard noir.

_(Elizabeth)_ Cela ne vous regarde pas Colonel, il y a des moments où vous devriez savoir rester à votre place.

Sur ce, elle le planta sur place et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

_(John)_ Bon sang, quel foutu caractère !

John frappa de rage dans un ballon qui traînait dans ses quartiers. Celui –ci alla s'écraser contre le mur du fond, renversant un cadre, puis roula sous le lit.

_(John)_ Merde ! Ce n'était qu'une simple question ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de m'envoyer balader comme cela ! Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste. Arrrr !

Il s'assit sur son lit puis se laissa tomber sur le dos.

_(John)_ Puis qu'elle aille au diable !

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de trouver un peu de calme, mais inévitablement le visage d'Elizabeth lui revient en mémoire. Dur et froid, mais en même temps, John avait semblé déceler dans ces yeux bleu vert une vague de tristesse.

Après tout, si elle s'était mis en colère comme cela, c'était sûrement pour une raison…Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas du poser cette question…

Mais Sheppard ne pouvait accepter de la voir si absente… Non, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi…

Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit serrant son cœur comme dans un étau…

Et si sa question l'avait froissée au point qu'elle était encore plus mal maintenant ? Et s'il avait était trop loin, et qu'elle était à pleurer dans sa chambre ?

John secoua la tête, non, ce n'était pas son genre. Et pourtant…

_(John, se levant d'un bond)_ bon sang ! Ce que les femmes sont compliquées !

Son cœur se serra un peu plus en repensant à Elizabeth ces derniers jours et à son regard tout à l'heure… Il devait aller la voir, sinon il n'aurait pas la conscience tranquille…

Son cœur non plus n'aurait pas était en paix…

En parlant de son cœur, celui-ci faisant du cent à l'heure au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la porte. Avait-il déjà réagit comme ça ? A son souvenir non. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il ne s'était jamais posé autant de question pour une femme…

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, c'était le Docteur Elizabeth Weir…Bien plus que cela à ses yeux…John pris une profonde inspiration et se décida à frapper à la porte…Personne ne lui répondit…Il réitéra, mais n'eut toujours aucune réponse…

Mauvaise idée de l'appeler par son grade, il réitéra donc sa question.

_(John)_ Elizabeth ? c'est john.

Mais seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. Le colonel fut pris d'une angoisse. Elle était forcément dans sa chambre, il était passé par le mess, son bureau, la salle de commande, tous les endroits stratégiques et elle n'y était pas !

_(John)_ Elizabeth ? Je sais que vous êtes la…je _(il inspira_) je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à heure_…( il l'entendit soupirer)_ Elizabeth ?

_(Elizabeth)_ laissez-moi Colonel Sheppard.

_(John)_ Ca, il en est hors de question ! Je refuse de vous laisser ainsi, alors que vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

Si c'était pour cela qu'il était venu, il pouvait repartir, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà.

_(Elizabeth)_ je veux juste être seule John.

_(John, murmurant)_ Je m'inquiète pour vous Elizabeth.

Elle haussa les sourcils. John qui s'inquiétait pour elle ? Le Colonel Sheppard qui s'inquiétait ? La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant d'analyser l'information.

Après tout, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps il s'était montré plus…prévenant, autant que pouvait l'être le Colonel bien évidemment…Alors oui, il s'inquiétait peut-être pour elle…Et même peut-être que…

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour effacer cette pensée, se leva et ouvrit la porte grâce à sa carte magnétique.

_(Elizabeth)_ Je vous ai demandé de me laisser un peu seule John.

Le cœur du Colonel se sera un peu plus quand il vit les yeux légèrement rougis d'Elizabeth. De nouveau une vague de culpabilité lui noua estomac.

_(John)_ Vous avez pleuré Elizabeth ?

_(Elizabeth, détournant le regard)_ Non, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

John, bien que légèrement irrité par la réponse, réussit cependant à garder son calme.

_(John)_ Ecoutez Elizabeth, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger…je suis votre ami et, je m'inquiète pour vous _(appuyant son regard)_ sincèrement.

Elle lui sourit à demi et partit s'asseoir sur son lit, invitant John à faire de même. Il scruta pendant un long moment le visage de la jeune femme et ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver plus belle que jamais. Il se fustigea d'ailleurs d'avoir eu cette pensée et attendit patiemment que le Docteur Weir prenne la parole.

_(Elizabeth)_ J'ai beaucoup de mal avec cette période depuis que je me suis séparée de Simon.

Le Colonel Sheppard manqua de demander pardon, avant de réaliser de quoi elle parlait.

_(John)_ Je comprends, je suis navré. Mais franchement _(elle releva les yeux vers lui)_ Un type, qui n'a pas su aimer une femme telle que vous, ne mérite pas que vous pleuriez pour lui.

Elizabeth rougit légèrement. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Avait-il réellement conscience du double sens de ces paroles ? Le trouble qu'il faisait naître en elle à cet instant ? Il du le remarquer, car John se leva d'un bond et lui tendit la main.

_(John)_ Vous venez ?

_(Elizabeth, fronçant les sourcils)_ Ou ça ?

_(John)_ Si je vous le dis où est le mystère ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant mais finit par consentir à le suivre.

Le jumper atterrit en douceur et John entraîna le plus doucement possible Elizabeth vers la sortie. Celle ci avait eu beaucoup de mal à abandonner sa cité et John avait dû user de toute sa diplomatie (C'est à dire pas des masses) pour réussir à la faire grimper.

Le problème était que depuis que la jeune femme avait mis les pieds dans le jumper, elle n'avait plus le droit d'ouvrir les yeux.

_(Elizabeth)_ Où va t-on ?

Elle sentit sous ses pieds quelques choses de doux que l'on écrasait.

_(John)_ Encore quelques minutes et vous pourrez les ouvrir.

_(Elizabeth)_ Je ne comprends pas votre manie de faire ça.

_(John)_ Où est la surprise si vous voyez où je compte vous amener ?

_(Elizabeth)_ Cela éviterait que je trébuche sur quelque chose par exemple. Dit-elle sur un ton irrité.

John reconnut bien là le caractère entier Elizabeth. Ce caractère qui l'avait fait se confronter à lui de nombreuse fois, et qui l'avait fait apprécier et…l'aimer…il devait bien se l'avouer…

Il l'aimait, et à bien y réfléchir c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment. John s'approcha si près d'elle que leurs deux corps se frôlaient presque, faisant accélérer le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme.

_(John)_ Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Elizabeth fut éblouie par la soudaine luminosité, avant de pouvoir réussir à distinguer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

Une vaste pleine enneigée s'entendait, des sapins tous aussi enneigés la bordaient formant une sorte de cuvette, le tout accentué par les flans des montagnes qui se dessinaient de chaque coté.

(_Elizabeth, se tournant vers John)_ C'est magnifique !

_(John)_ N'est ce pas ? j'ai découvert cet endroit en faisant un vol d'exploration autour du continent, et comme je sais que vous adorez la neige, je me suis dit que…

_(Elizabeth, le coupant)_ Comment savez vous que j'adore la neige ?

_(John, malicieusement)_ C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

_(Elizabeth, faussement menaçante)_ John….

_(John)_ Vous n'êtes pas drôle vous savez ?

_(Elizabeth)_ Désolé de ne pas avoir votre humour Colonel Sheppard. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Il la regarda s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres, il adorait quand elle était comme ça…

_(John)_ Je plaisantais Elizabeth. Dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai soudoyé Mac Kay qui s'est renseigné pour moi.

_(Elizabeth, étonné)_ Vous avez soudoyé Mac Kay ?

_(John, battant l'air de sa main)_ Oh, vous savez, ce n'est rien je lui ai juste promis de la nourriture, en particulier du chocolat. Ce type est un vrai estomac sur pattes.

_(Elizabeth, secouant la tête ne souriant)_ Vous êtes dur avec ce pauvre Rodney.

_(John, haussant les sourcils)_ Dur ? Vous plaisantez ? On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui devez le supporter en mission. _(Réfléchissant) _Quoi que, depuis qu'il y a Ronan je trouve qu'il se la ramène moins.

_(Elizabeth)_ Vous aussi, vous l'avez remarqué ?

_(John)_ Comment ne pas le remarquer ! _(Sur le ton de la confidence)_ Je vous avoue qu'à moi aussi de temps en temps il me fait peur. _(La jeune femme éclata de rire)_ Mais assez parlé ! On marche un peu, pour que vous découvriez l'endroit ?

Apres 5 minutes de marche dans le plus grand silence, enfin, plutôt de grimpette, ils arrivèrent sur une petite plate forme qui dominait toute la plaine.

_(Elizabeth_) c'est encore plus magnifique vu d'en haut.

_(John)_ oui, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit la première fois que je suis venu. Je n'aurai jamais pensé trouver un tel paysage sur le continent…

_(Elizabeth)_ Vous êtes venu souvent ici ?.

_(John)_ Deux ou trois fois, quand j'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu.

_(Elizabeth, le regardant)_ C'est donc ici que vous venez quand vous partez en Jumper.

_(John, souriant)_ Exactement, ce paysage m'apaise.

_(Elizabeth)_ Je vous comprends.

_(John, regardant du coin de l'œil Elizabeth)_ Vous avez froid ?

_(Elizabeth, frissonnant légèrement)_ Oui…un peu…

_(John, enlevant son blouson)_ c'est normal, on est en hauteur…

_(Elizabeth)_ non John, vous n'allez pas…

_(John, lui posant le blouson sur les épaules)_ Pas de discutions ! Vous n'allez pas tomber malade la veille de Noël ?

La jeune femme le remercia du regard et se retourna vers le paysage enneigé. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Le Docteur Weir ferma les yeux, se laissant enivré par l'odeur du Colonel, resserrant un peu plus le blouson, qui l'enveloppait dans un cocon de bien être. Elizabeth aurait pu rester des heures comme ça…c'est comme si elle était dans ses bras…

Bon sang ! A quoi pensait-elle ! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser cela de l'homme qui était sous son commandement ? Un homme pour qui elle n'aurait jamais rien dû ressentir… Elizabeth se racla la gorge et essaya d'articuler une phrase pour sortir de l'état dans lequel la simple veste de John l'avait mise.

_(Elizabeth, faiblement)_ je…j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il neige sur la cité. Mais cela ne sert à rien de rêver, nous sommes en plein océan.

_(John) _Pourquoi ? C'est Noël après tout ! Il faut croire en la magie de Noël !

_(Elizabeth, le regardant rieuse)_ Ah vous entendre, je serais prête à parier que vous croyez au père Noël !

_(John, faussement sérieux)_ Ben oui ! Pourquoi pas vous ?

La jeune femme sourit et se baissa pour ramasser de la neige qu'elle fixa pendant un certain temps.

_(Elizabeth)_ Vous savez ce que je préférais quand il neigeait étant enfant ?

_(John)_ Non quoi ?

_(Elizabeth_) Les batailles de boules de neiges dit-elle en lui lançant celle qu'elle avait dans la main.

_(John, souriant)_ Ah vous voulez jouer à cela.

Une grande bataille de boules de neiges s'engagea entre les deux amis. Chacun se cachait derrière ce qu'ils pouvaient, pour essayer d'éviter l'assaut de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que John disparaisse de la vue Elizabeth.

_(Elizabeth)_ John ? _(Fronçant les sourcils)_ John où êtes vous ? _(Aucune réponse)_ John cessez de faire l'enfant voulez-vous !

Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et une voix suave à son oreille.

(John) Vous me cherchiez docteur Weir ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit une embardée en sentant la promiscuité de son corps contre le sien. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un gémissement.

_(Elizabeth)_ A quoi jouez vous John ?

_(John)_ Moi ? au même jeu que vous Elizabeth. Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle la faisant frissonner.

_(Elizabeth, la respiration hachée)_ Et quel est–il ?

_(John, souriant)_ Le même que tout à heure.

Sur ce, il lui mit dans le cou la neige qu'il tenait dans la main, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

_(Elizabeth)_ John ! Mais vous êtes fou ! Dit-elle en essayant de retirer la neige qui coulait à présent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_(John, se retenant de rire)_ Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant.

Elle lui envoya un regard noir qui laissa bientôt place à un sourire machiavélique.

_(Elizabeth)_ Vous allez me le payer ! Dit-elle, en fonçant sur lui.

Trop surpris, le Colonel trébucha entraînant la jeune femme avec lui.

_(Elizabeth)_ Alors Colonel, on perd ses réflexes ?

_(John)_ Vous m'avez surpris, mais attendez un peu dit-il, en lui envoyant de la neige en plein sur le nez.

Commença alors une bagarre ponctuée d'éclats de rire, et de boules de neige. Ils dévalèrent la pente sans vraiment sans rendre compte, et arrivèrent dans la plaine essoufflée. John était à califourchon sur Elizabeth, tenant fermement ces poignets de chaque coté de son visage, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

_(John, souriant)_ Je crois que j'ai gagné Elizabeth

_(Elizabeth, le regardant dans les yeux)_ Je dois admettre que vous êtes plus fort que moi à ce petit jeu. _(Souriant)_ mais je suis sûre que si vous me donnez trois ou quatre leçons de combat au corps à corps, je serai en mesure de prendre ma revanche.

_(John)_ je pense que cela pourrait se faire.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, avec la sensation que le silence régnait autour d'eux, ils n'entendaient désormais que les battements du cœur de chacun…

_(Elizabeth, murmurant)_ John, on devrait peut-être y aller ?

_(John, faiblement)_ Vous croyez ?

_(Elizabeth, souriant)_ John ?

_(John, souriant à demi)_ Elizabeth ?

Pourquoi diable lui faisait-il toujours ce sourire dans les situations les plus délicates ! A croire qu'il savait que cela la rendait folle !

Oh oui il le savait…le jeune homme aimait charmer les femmes (confère la saison 2, où il passe mais alors vraiment pour un coureur de jupon je trouve lol) mais là, c'était très différent…sa gorge était sèche, son cœur battait la chamade…

Son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth…Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Elizabeth avait bien remarqué que son regard avait dévié, dans un geste presque anodin, elle humecta ses lèvres, faisant s'assombrir les prunelles vertes de l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Son cœur manqua d'exploser quand elle le vit se rapprocher avec une lenteur extrême.

Elle aurait du bouger, le repousser…mais elle ne pouvait pas… alors que l'homme qui hantait ses rêves les plus fous allait enfin l'embrasser…

John, s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres pour la regarder. Ne voyant aucune objection dans son regard, il continua sa lente progression. Il embrassa délicatement sa lèvre supérieure, puis inférieure, la faisant soupirer, avant de finir par consentir à poser enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Tous deux tombèrent, dans un puit dans lequel aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir revenir. Tellement la sensation qui commençait à les envahir était douce et magique…

Alors que leurs baisers commençaient à se faire de plus en plus passionnés, au point qu'Elizabeth avait enfourné ses doigts fins dans les cheveux ébouriffés de John, un bip des plus strident se fit entendre.

_(Elizabeth, entre deux baisers)_ John…

_(John, grognant)_ Quoi ?

_(Elizabeth)_ Je crois que la radio est en train de se plaindre de ce séjour prolongé dans la neige.

_(John, l'embrassant)_ Qu'elle aille au diable !

Mais pour John, ce fut presque la voix du diable qui s'éleva de la radio.

_(Mac Kay)_ Colonel, ici Mac Kay, c'est pour vous dire que tout est prêt et qu'on attend plus que vous pour les installations de dernières minutes.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un juron. Il se sépara à contre cœur de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, et l'aida à se relever.

_(John) je_ suis désolé, je devrais des fois laisser Ronon s'occuper de Rodney au lieu essayer de les arrêter.

_(Elizabeth, souriant)_ dîtes-moi, qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire d'installation ?

_(John_) c'est une surprise.

Elizabeth su que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller plus loin et qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Il réunirent leurs affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la neige, puis se dirigèrent vers le jumper.

La traversée s'était effectuée dans un silence des plus mortels, où chacun pensait aux baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger, ayant peur d'aborder le sujet, et aussi celui de leurs sentiments. Pourtant, ils devraient en parler…ils ne pouvaient rester comme cela…pas après les sensations vertigineuses qu'ils avaient ressentis.

Apparemment c'est ce que John avait l'intention de faire, quand il prit la parole, arrivé au quartier Elizabeth.

_(John)_ Elizabeth. Je…je voulais vous dire pour…je…

Elle le regarda quelques minutes se débattre avec les mots afin d'essayer de faire une phrase cohérente, quand la jeune femme se décida à lui venir en aide.

_(Elizabeth)_ John, je ne regrette rien pour le baiser…

Il la regarda étonné… Non, cela ne servait à rien de nier, pas après ce qu'elle avait ressenti… Puis à bien y réfléchir, elle aurait été incapable de faire semblant de nier… Un magnifique sourire illumina le visage de John.

_(John)_ A vrai dire, j'aurais bien eu du mal à m'expliquer…

Le cœur Elizabeth manqua un battement, quand John lui prit la main. S'il continuait comme cela, c'était sûre qu'elle allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

_(John)_ Elizabeth, une fête est organisée au mess et…

_(Elizabeth)_ Une fête ?

_(John)_ oui, enfin, juste un petit truc pour distraire le personnel et… _(la regardant dans les yeux) _J'aurais aimé que vous veniez…oui bien sur, vous n'êtes pas obligée mais…ça me ferait très plaisir, de plus si vous le souhaitez, on pourrait continuer là où on en est resté. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune femme lui renvoya son sourire, elle aussi aurait bien voulu continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés…surtout depuis qu'elle avait goûté ses lèvres…puis John avait réussi à la faire sortir de sa léthargie de Noël, à lui faire oublier sa mélancolie…

_(Elizabeth, souriant)_ D'accord John, j'accepte…

_(John)_ Alors je serai très heureux de vous voir au mess ce soir à 21H00, vous verrez, cela pourra vous plaire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. John approcha la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres et lui fit un tendre baise main.

- _(John) _A ce soir Elizabeth. Dit-il en embrassant une dernière fois la main de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner sous son regard amusé.

Le mess était totalement méconnaissable. Des centaines et des centaines de guirlandes étaient accrochées tout autour des murs, des grosses boules multicolore scintillaient au plafond, ainsi que ce qui surpris le plus Elizabeth, fut la fausse neige qui tombait légèrement du plafond.

( ? ) C'est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

_(Elizabeth, se retournant_) Lieutenant Cadman, comment allez-vous ?

_(Cadman)_ Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas fâchée d'avoir enfin une soirée de détente.

_(Elizabeth)_ Je comprends. Je suis désolé du rythme de travail imposé.

_(Cadman)_ Oh non, vous n'avez pas à discuter, je savais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre en posant les pieds sur la cité _(changeant de sujet)_ Vous êtes au courant de cette fête ?

_(Elizabeth)_ Non, le Colonel Sheppard m'en a parlé, il y a 3h00 à peine.

_(Cadman, fronçant les sourcils)_ Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est l'estrade.

_(Elizabeth)_ L'estrade ?

Elizabeth scruta le fond du mess et vit en effet une estrade qui y surplombait.

_(Cadman)_ Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il nous prépare ?

_(Elizabeth)_ Pas le moins du monde.

_(Cadman, regardant la petite fille qui venait d'arriver à la hauteur d'Elizabeth)_ Je crois que la petite Stella veut vous voir.

La jeune femme posa son regard sur la petite fille qui lui souriait.

_(Elizabeth)_ Kikou ma puce, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_(Stella, souriant)_ C'est John qui ma demandé de t'amener devant.

Elle lui prit la main et se laissa entraîner par la petite athosienne. Ceux ci avaient était ramenés du continent, à cause des températures glacées qui s'annonçaient pour les prochains jours. Ils finirent pas arriver juste devant l'estrade.

_(Stella_) Ca va commencer.

Elizabeth voulut lui demander quoi, mais la lumière du mess s'éteignit laissant seulement l'estrade illuminée. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers l'objet des curiosités et ils eurent quelques éclats de rire quand Rodney habillé en père Noël pointa le bout de son nez.

_(Rodney, faisant signe de se taire)_ Bon ça va, ça va il n'y a rien de drôle. S'il n'y aurait eu que moi, je ne me serais pas habillé comme ça, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte combien ce costume peut-être…

Mais un objet ressemblant à un oreiller vint le frapper en pleine tête.

_(Rodney, se tournant regardant le rideau)_ ah ouille ça fait mal.

( ? ) Ca sera autre chose si vous n'abrégez pas Mac Kay.

Le Docteur Weir n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la voix de John, et sourit en imaginant la tête qu'il devait faire. Les éclats de rire redoublèrent mais se turent bientôt quand Rodney laissa place au spectacle.

Le spectacle en question représentait le mythe de Noël dans toute sa splendeur. Tour à tour, Carson, Rodney, et John avait joué le rôle du père Noël, et les lutins étaient représentés pour la plus part par des petits athosiens.

Le moment le plus drôle avait sens nul doute été, celui où Ronon étaient apparu en elfe principal de l'atelier du père Noël. Vu le regard qu'il avait jeté à John, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le croise.

Au bout d'une heure trente de spectacle, John annonça la fin de celui ci, et la distribution générale des cadeaux, tout cela sous la douce musique des chants de Noël.

Elizabeth regarda attendrie la distribution des cadeaux, en se demandant comment ils avaient pu s'y prendre pour savoir le goût de chacun. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par une petite main qui tirait sur son t-shirt rouge.

_(Elizabeth)_ Qui y a t-il Stella ?

_(Stella, lui tendant le paquet)_ Tiens c'est pour toi.

_(Elizabeth, le prenant)_ Ma chérie, ce n'était pas la peine.

_(Stella)_ C'est pour que tu ne sois plus triste, je n'aime pas te voir triste.

_(Elizabeth, la prenant dans ses bras)_ Merci ma puce, Tu es adorable.

_(Stella, souriant_) Ouvre !

Elizabeth déballa le cadeau et fut des plus surprises quand elle vit dans sa main une petite peluche de la taille d'un porte clé, qui représentait trait pour trait John.

_(Stella, la regardant)_ Comme ça, tu ne seras plus jamais triste, et il te protégera toujours !

_(Elizabeth)_ Merci mon ange, moi aussi j'ai un joli cadeau pour toi.

La jeune femme défit le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou et le mis à celui de la petite Stella.

_(Stella) _C'est trop joli ! Je peux aller le montrer aux autres ?

_(Elizabeth, souriant)_ Bien sur.

Elle la regarda s'éloigner le cœur plus léger, parce qu'elle lui avait fait plaisir certes, mais aussi car elle venait par son geste de se débarrasser de Simon et de tout ce qui le lui rappelait. Weir fixa la peluche John, qu'elle tenait dans les mains, quand une voix à son oreille la fit sursauter.

_(John)_ Moi j'aime beaucoup cette peluche.

_(Elizabeth, se retourna souriant)_ Laissez moi deviner, c'est vous qui avez eu cette idée ?

_(John, levant les mains)_ ah moi, j'ai juste fait une suggestion. Alors Docteur Weir, comment avez vous trouvé le spectacle ?

_(Elizabeth)_ Intéressant je dois dire. Je vois maintenant pourquoi Carson essayait le bonnet du père Noël qui se trouvait dans son infirmerie. Par contre, j'aurais une question : Comment avez vous réussi à convaincre Ronon de déguiser en lutin ?

_(John)_ Ah sa, et bien figurez-vous que…

Une douleur lancinante lui parcourut le bras, qu'il sentit se replier dans son dos.

_(Ronon_) N'y pense même pas Sheppard.

_(John)_ Mais il n'y a pourtant rien de… _(il sentit son bras se replier un peu plus)_ Ok, ok…

_(Elizabeth, venant en aide à John)_ Si vous cherchez Teyla, elle est de ce coté.

_(Ronon)_ Merci Elizabeth.

(_John, massant son poignet)_ Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit.

_(Elizabeth)_ C'était à prévoir John, vu le regard meurtrier qu'il vous lançait sur scène.

_(John)_ Il n'avait pas qu'à accepter juste parce que Teyla lui a demandé.

_(Elizabeth)_ Ah parce que Teyla et Ronon…

_(John faiblement)_ Je trouve qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre ces deux là.

_(Elizabeth, se retournant vers piste de danse)_ Un peu comme avec ces deux là. Dit-elle en regardant Carson et le lieutenant Cadman tendrement enlacés.

Le regard de John se perdit sur le couple qui dansait depuis un moment sur la piste de danse improvisée, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

_(John se retournant vers Elizabeth_) dites-moi Elizabeth, cela vous dirait de danser avec le père Noël ?

_(Elizabeth, le regardant des pieds à la tête et remarquant qu'en effet il avait gardé le fameux costume rouge)_ Pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours adoré les hommes en costume de père Noël.

Il lui fit un sourire des plus charmeurs, prit sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse au moment où résonnaient les premières notes de My Destiny.

John posa délicatement sa main sur la taille Elizabeth, la ramenant doucement contre lui. Ils commencèrent à danser alors que s'élevaient dans le mess les paroles de la chanson.

Cette chanson qui était si significative pour eux, c'était un peu leur histoire en somme…Eux aussi, maintenant ils le savaient, étaient destinés l'un à l'autre…

Ils continuèrent à danser bien après les dernières notes de la chanson…Tous deux perdus dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux…

_(Elizabeth, murmurant)_ John, je crois que la chanson est finie.

_(John, murmurant lui aussi)_ Qu'importe, on n'est pas bien tous les deux ainsi ?

_(Elizabeth)_ je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il y a certains regards tournés vers nous…

Sheppard vit en effet que plusieurs paires de yeux tournées vers eux, dont Mac Kay, Carson, Teyla, et Ronon. Avant de se détacher de la jeune femme, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

_(John)_ rejoignez-moi dans 20 minutes sur le balcon.

L'air frais du soir fit frissonner la jeune femme. Le ciel était d'un noir bleuté constellé d'étoiles qui scintillaient dans le firmament d'éternité. Elizabeth soupira, ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il neigerait…

Elle perdit son regard sur la mer au reflet bleu nuit, quand apparurent dans son champ de vision trois roses de différentes couleurs. Décidément, John la surprendrait toujours…La jeune femme se retourna et remarqua qu'il s'était changé.

_(John, souriant)_ Joyeux Noël Elizabeth !

_(Elizabeth, regardant les roses, intriguée_) Pourquoi 3 roses ?

Le jeune homme savait qu'elle allait poser cette question, il avait prévu un discours bien huilé, qu'il avait passé 3HOO à préparer, mais arrivé devant le faite accompli, il devait bien admettre que c'était loin d'être aussi facile qu'il l'espérait.

Allez courage John ! Tu ne vas pas flancher. Il pris une profonde inspiration et lui tendit la première rose qui était blanche.

_(John)_ Celle ci, c'est pour l'amie que vous représentez à mes yeux. (Il lui tendit la seconde, qui était rouge, en la regardant droit dans les yeux) Celle ci, c'est pour la passion qui m'anime à chaque fois que je vous vois. _(La jeune femme rougit légèrement et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée)_ et la dernière, le rouge représente l'amour que je vous porte depuis les premiers jours.

Elizabeth se saisit de la dernière fleur, son regard ancré dans le sien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire…Que dire, alors que l'homme pour qui elle avait des sentiments venait d'avouer ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé de croire.

John quant à lui, était suspendu à ses lèvres, scrutant les moindres réactions de son visage…Il fut donc des plus surpris quand il vit Elizabeth s'approcher de lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser.

_(Elizabeth, contre ses lèvres)_ Joyeux Noël John.

La fraîcheur de la nuit enveloppa l'étreinte des deux amants. Tous deux sourirent en sentant tomber sur eux le premier flocon de neige, prémisse de beaucoup d'autres…

_(John, murmurant à son oreille) _Joyeux Noël Elizabeth…

A présent, ce Noël serait bien meilleur, pensa t-elle en regardant la neige envelopper la cité dans un manteau blanc immaculé… Oui bien meilleur….

_Fin_

Ouffffffffffffff je croyais que jamais je n'aurais pu la finir attend ! Heureusement j'y suis arrivé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, je sais la neige sur atlantis et John en père Noël c'est très peu probable lol mais faut bien que je m'amuse un peu lol

Si vous voulez vous plaindre pour cette fic lol voici mon mail mdr

bastien.morganeclub-internet.fr

JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS OH OH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
